This invention relates to a netting system for collection of fruits or nuts from orchard trees. The use of a net to collect or gather fruits or nuts is not new. Gathering fruit or nuts in a net above the ground facilitiates collection as well as prevents premature fruits from spoiling from contact with the ground. A variety of systems have been devised as is represented by the early patents of Roberts, Pat. No. 816,186, issued Mar. 27, 1906, Rauschert, Pat. No. 57,766, issued Sept. 4, 1866 and Saum, Jr., Pat. No. 853,833 issued May 14, 1907. In Roberts, a net is fastened around the trunk of the tree with the perimeter elevated by a plurality of notched stakes to form an inverted canopy. The use of stakes around the tree, inhibits cultivation, particularly mechanical cultivation used in larger orchards. Rauschert discloses a square net arranged around a tree and supported by a plurality of struts that connect to the four corners of the square net and to the trunk of the tree below the net. This system is an improvement over Roberts in that access is permitted under the tree for cultivation. In Saum, Jr. a net encircles the trunk of a tree where it is fastened with the perimeter of the nets being suspended from a plurality of suspension lines extending from the perimeter of the net to branches in the tree. Tension lines under the net are connected stakes driven in the ground. The system of Saum, Jr. requires a degree of effort and dexterity to tie the periphery of the net to suitable branches.
In devising a netting system for collection of fruits or nuts in an orchard setting, the cost of the system per tree becomes an important consideration. In determining the cost per tree such factors as the cost of the materials utilized in the system as well as the cost in labor to erect and maintain the system are to be considered. Furthermore, while a system as disclosed by one or more of the prior art references may be suitable for a limited number of trees of relatively small size, when the orchards are large and the tree sizes are great, both the problems and costs become magnified.
It is an object of the netting system of the present invention to provide a system that is suitable for orchards with large trees with components that are largely prefabricated in the shop requiring minimal installation time in the field. The system utilizes a suspension and tension means that maintains the net well above the ground and allows for passage of mechanical cultivation equipment under the net system and around the trees. The system for suspending the net does not depend upon the fortuitous location of branches of sufficient strength to hold the net and its contents. The netting system of this invention utilizes tension lines to interconnect nets of adjacent trees such that the net can be widely spread under the tree to which it is associated.
With each net unit under a tree being connected to its four adjacent neighboring trees, the net system provides an interconnected netting system for the entire orchard. The net units for trees on the perimeter of the orchard have the perimeter facing corners of the net staked to the ground. By using inexpensive spring connectors to connect the perimeter of the net to the center pole, and to interconnect the adjacent nets, the nets can be easily disconnected for cleaning of debris and repair.